Anger's Shield
by Screaming Jokes
Summary: Bella is from the Swan tribe, first shapeshifters, and has magical powers,she can phase and has all those abilities,takes off in New Moon. Paul/Bella Imprint story. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**Hmm what to say…? Well first off this story's going to be my first multi-chapter and I want to try it with Twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it never will, just ideas.**

**Prologue

* * *

**

**Bella POV (13 Years old)**

_What the fuck? Where'd my hands go? How come I can't speak? Why am I so far above the ground? DADDD? _I started panicking, one minute, I was yelling really loud at dad, then my skin started burning and I couldn't move, dad picked me up and took me to the backyard.

"Bella! Caw once if you can hear me!" I tried to say what, how, but it came out as a caw like dad said to.

"Bella, sorry for yelling at you for not cooking lunch, I just had to make you angry! Think of being human so you can phase back, and I can tell you what I think is happening to you." I started thinking of opposable thumbs and standing on two legs, and then I landed on my dad, naked.

"Bella can you go inside and change? I need to tell you my family secret and why you just shifted into a hawk." I scrambled out of my father's arms, and ran upstairs to my room, surprisingly not tripping.

Once inside I tried to put on some jeans, keyword tried, but they didn't fit, the only clothes that fit were a pair of cutoffs I didn't know I even had, and a large T-shirt. I checked my mirror and gasped, standing there was me, russet skin, like dad's, long arms and legs, and my once short hair now reaching my waist. On closer inspection, my legs and arms were toned, but not in the scary woman bodybuilder way, it seemed natural. I lifted up my shirt to my stomach, and marveled at the fact I have a small 6-pack. It also seemed I looked like a sixteen year old, full breasts and tiny waist that looked like I was born for it.

"Bella, you done changing yet?"

"Sorry dad, I was a bit… distracted!" I ran downstairs and went to sit next to my dad on the front porch.

"So, dad, explain why I turned into a giant bird." I said in a sweet voice laced with, "_WHY-THE-FUCK-AM-I-A-BIRD"_.

"Bella get comfortable, I have a lot of explaining to do." I went to rest my head on his lap. "Did I tell you of my families legends?" I shook my head no.

"Well the most important one is that a long time ago, when the Swans were still a tribe that the cold ones appeared. They were cold, fast, and sparkled, and our tribe didn't know what they were so we attacked. Most of the men died, getting their blood sucked dry. One woman saw her husband die and got so angry, she turned into a giant wolf, and she proceeded to rip and tear its marble body apart. She was the first shifter, yet she was 9 months pregnant and it strained her somewhat, but not harming the life inside. Over the next week a 3 other men changed as well, but they weren't just wolves, they were any animal you could think of. The cold one's mate wanted revenge and took it out on the tribe, the shifters phased and almost killed her, they were horribly inexperienced and were severely hurt, but the woman, she was pregnant at the time, just gave birth, and the smell of that child attracted the cold one. The woman phased into a wolf and killed her for trying to take another of her family. After the battle the tribe was confused, the 3 men wanted to protect their tribe, but the woman wanted to lead a peaceful life and raise her son. The argument went on, but ended up dividing the tribe, the woman alone went to Forks, and took the swan name, the men's shifting abilities, leaving them with the wolf only, and her son. The men were the protectors, but no one knew, they were just a legend, and they named their new tribe the Quileute. The woman grew slowly due to her phasing powers, even though unused, but since taking the men's abilities, she gained magic powers, like controlling water, fire, darkness, and light, and healing powers. The son, he also phased at a young age, just like his mother, led a peaceful life, and got married after high school, his power was to attract vampires with his different smell to kill them, and to control an enemy like a marionette. His mother died at the young age of 58, after receiving the wrong blood during a transfusion, and transferred her powers to her son, when he was 19. Her son devastated started working too much, ignoring his wife and daughter. The mother fed up left, and took her 4 year old daughter with her to Phoenix. The daughter came to visit every summer, and our legend continues."

I stared up in awe at dad, telling our families legend, but I noticed he was about to speak again, so I held off my question.

"Another important legend is imprinting, it's when the shifter's animal(s) find its perfect match. All ties keeping he/she down to earth are removed and moved towards the imprintee. The imprint makes you whatever the imprintee needs, brother/sister, friend, or lover. But, alas this is a rare occurrence and hasn't happened in the swan family." I opened my mouth to ask him if the woman and man had a name, but he started talking again. "You're going to ask me who the man and woman are, aren't you? Well, that woman was your Grandma, Jacky Swan, and her son was me, Charles Swan, and yes I was a shifter, and I don't have my magic powers anymore, I passed them onto you last year, during our movie night. I stopped shifting after I married your mother, and my temperature has dropped to 103 instead of 108."

That pretty much answered all my questions.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, after this is starts during new moon, and she hasn't phased after she moved in with Charlie, just to be safe, and Edward, is just about to leave her. Foreshadowing, Charlie is very rich, and gave Bella more than 100 million, so in a few chapters, she's moving out. **

**Please review, it makes me happy, and I'm going to update tomorrow, since I'm pretty tired at 12:30 A.M.**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1 Breaking up

**Hey peoples! Back and writing chapter 1 thanks for reviewing, and it inspires me so!**

**Oh and Bella is about 6 ft. 4/5 and slouches and arches her back to be about 5 ft. 5 to lessen the suspicion of the supernatural and she wears baggy clothes to hide the fact she slouches.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM and I only own my ideas.**

**Chapter 1 Breaking up**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, we're leaving, and not coming back." His sweet melodic voice said.

"Oh, ok, I was waiting 'till after high school, but I guess we can."

"No, Bella I am leaving, with my family, you are staying here."

"But, Edward, I love you, I thought you loved me!"

"No Bella, I never loved you, you're not good enough for me." With those words, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor sobbing. "Before I leave Love, promise me you'll be safe" I looked up and nodded weakly, and with that, he was gone.

"FINE FUCKWARD, LEAVE ME, I HATE YOU!" I yelled out too no one. I ran away into the La Push forest, and stopped at a near the cliffs, I jumped off the cliff, and phased into a hawk, and flew into the forest; I started pecking and clawing at the bark of a tree. HIM leaving made me so angry I kept phasing into random animals, and started breaking random trees. I only stopped when searing pain spread out through my body, I turned back and let out a cry of anger, and it ended up shattering a bunch of trees in a circle. With the last of my strength, I manipulated the water to bring me my dress, (_so much easier for phasing)_, and darkness to keep the flying dress cloaked. I slipped it on and curled up into a ball, and started murmuring, "He's gone", and "I hate you". I heard some fast footsteps, and the sound of phasing, that must mean the Quileute's are phasing now, and the footsteps came closer.

"Are you Bella Swan?" I heard a very deep and husky voice say. I nodded my head very weakly.

"My name is Sam Uley, your father sent me to get you, and he's worried why you haven't come home yet." Ch-dad's looking for me, how long have I've been gone.

He extended his hand out, but after a few seconds, he picked me up and started running home. I think I was saying "_he's gone, he's really gone"_. I soon heard my dad's voice along with Billy, and two other voices.

"I've got her! But she keeps saying he's gone!" Sam yelled out, I looked up to see the eyes of one of the wolves, and my whole world shifted and he was keeping me down to earth instead of whatever it was before. I knew this shifter was my imprint, and right now I could care less about Fuckward.

"SHIT, WHY ON THE LEECH-LOVER?" My imprint yelled out, and started shaking violently.

I felt like someone ripped my heart out, and threw it at a wall, for eternity. "He doesn't want me." I started murmuring, and wanted to stop living.

"Bella, are you okay? Sam, here I'll hold her." Sam held me out to dad. He staggered a bit. He said thank you to Billy and the three boys. I overheard the three boys talking about the imprint.

"Paul, what's your problem, you made your imprint hurt even more!" Sam yelled at my imprint, Paul.

"**I don't see you imprinting on a corpse-lover Sam! You get sweet, and amazing cook Emily, and you Jared, you get the sweet and shy Kim! Why do I get someone who probably slept with a fucking leech?"** I started hurting even more when he said I slept with HIM and that he hates me. But, at the same time his words made me wonder, why _did _I ever date Edward? _That's weird; I can say/think his name without pain now, Edward. Nothing, E-D-W-A-R-D! Nothing, did I really not care about his freezing ass? Oh well, I can move on now._

The last thing I heard was an angered howl, just before I fell into darkness.

"Bella, Bella honey, wake up, wake up." I heard a voice say, I presume Charlie's. I opened my eyes to see dad shaking me.

"Okay, okay dad, I'm awake!" I almost yelled at him'; he sighed in relief. "How long have I been out dad?"

"Two weeks, so tell me what happened that made you black out."

"You heard that I imprinted right," he nodded his head wearily, "he was implying that I wasn't good enough for him, and before that, Fuckward and his family left, not that I care anymore, but I got angry and took it out on some poor defenseless trees in La push, I discovered a new power, where I can scream and it sends powerful sound waves, but afterward I got tired, Paul, my imprint, yelling at me and saying I slept with Edward was just icing on the cake, which made me pass out."

"Okay, I understand you're under stress right now, honey, but you need some rest, I'll order pizza for dinner, I'll be back at night, visit Jacob, you haven't seen him since, Edwin."

"Dad, I know you know it's Edward, and sure I haven't seen my best friend in a while now." With that, dad left for his shift, and I ran outside to my new wonderful 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago, that I had gotten for my birthday from dad, and sped my way down to La Push to see Jacob. I parked my car outside his garage and stepped outside.

"Jacob, can you come out here and check my car for me?" I yelled for him to surprise him.

"Bells, is that you?"

"Nope, it's the magic car fairy! 'Course it's me Jake I want you to check my car!" He came out running and gave me one of his famous 'Jacob hugs' that kind of hurt my arms. "Jake, need, to, breath." I pretended to gasp for air.

"Oops sorry Bells." He smiled sheepishly and let go, "Bella, what happened to you? Charlie said you passed out! Are you okay now?" he started asking me questions as soon as he put me down.

"Jake, Jake, Jake, calm down I'm fine, Fuckward just broke up with me and I got pretty mad and tired myself out." He seemed skeptical, but left it alone.

"So what's wrong with your, your, your, your, FUCKING AMAZING CAR?" He practically yelled at me, and went over to my car and started ogling it, like a kid that was locked into a candy shop. "What happened to that rusty old truck? How'd you get a Lamborghini, it's so, beautiful!"

"Jake calm down it's just a car, it was my birthday present from my dad, and I still have the truck, you can have it back if you want." I said giggling at the fact he's over obsessive of my car.

"Calm down, Bella? It's just a car? Cars like these cost a fortune! What's wrong with it?" He asked stroking the hood of my car.

"Nothing's wrong with it, I just wanted to surprise you, want to drive it?" He started shaking his head vigorously; I was worried it was going to fall off at the speed he's going. "Here, you have five minutes, I'll be right back I have a surprise for you, and if you even drive for more than 5minutes, I'll never cook for you again." His face dropped at that, I started laughing, "Just kidding Jake, but seriously only 5 minutes, I'm timing you." With that he hopped in and sped off.

I went back to the front yard, where I left the 2 motorcycles, (**A/N Bella already got them, too lazy to write the whole, got motorcycles and go to La Push thing), **and brought it to the garage. He was back in 5 minutes flat.

"That was Amazing Bella! Can I do it again?" He asked yelling into the garage.

"Maybe someday, but I have a proposition for you, fix these." I said gesturing towards the motorcycles.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I found them on the road, so are you going to fix them or not?"

"Of course but where am I going to get the parts?"

"Don't worry, we'll go to the parts shop and I'll buy them." I said flashing out my credit card I got from dad.

"Oh no you don't, I will."

"No you don't, you fix it, I pay for it, and so I don't have to pay you."

"I don't know…"

"You can have a motorcycle too."

"Deal."

Jacob and I spent weeks scavenging parts from the junkyard, and bought a few parts, and it took a week for us to fix 1 motorcycle. But, the whole time I felt a pain in my chest, it was definitely the imprint. The phone began ringing, and I ran to get it.

"Swan residence, Bella speaking."

"Miss Swan, I will pick you up at 3."

"Jacob? Does this mean they're done?"

"Yup, and I'll pick you up at three, we'll test them out near the forest."

"Great, see you then Jake!"

When he came, the motorcycles were in the back of my old truck, and we took them out to the forest. He explained to me all the mechanics about riding it and we took off. When I sped up, some weird hologram or something of Edward appeared next to me and kept saying, "_This is dangerous Bella stop and go home right now."_ I started to yell, "NO SHUT THE FUCK UP ASSHOLE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that outburst, I didn't see the turn, and got myself thrown off the road, and into a tree. I grimaced, my head was bleeding, it made me a bit nauseous, and the motorcycle was on top of me, stretching me out to my full height. The wound on my head closed almost instantly, but all the blood moved slowly, looking like it was still open.

"Bella! Hold on, I'll be right there!" Jake yelled, he ran towards me and removed the motorcycle, and I slouched back to 5ft. 5.

"That was fun, let's do it again!" I exclaimed, wow what was wrong with me?

"Oh no, we're getting you home, here," he said taking off his shirt and giving it to me. "wrap this around your head." He took me to the truck, and put both motorcycles into the truck. When he lifted the shirt to see if it stopped bleeding, and I noticed he was burning up like me, he was going to phase next wasn't he.

"Jake, are you ok, your burning up?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel a bit sick."

The rest of the drive home was quite, when we got there, I said good bye and kissed his cheek, telling him to rest and to call me when he gets home. Dad's police cruiser was there, so it was time to put my plan in action, taking off Jacob's shirt, and folding it, I went to talk to dad.

"Dad, I want to ask you something."

"Sure kiddo, shoot."

"I was wondering if I could move out, to La push, to watch the wolves."

"Already done honey, I thought this might happen, so last year, I bought you a house on the cliffs of La Push Third Beach. Fully furnished and 3 floors, a detached garage, and a natural staircase leading from the bottom of the cliff to the house."

"Thank you dad, thank you so much, you're the best dad a girl could ever have!" I yelled, tackle hugging him.

"Calm down Bells, I already packed your stuff up, and are in your car, here is the address, and I am selling this house and moving in with Billy."

"Thank you dad, I'll be sure to visit and bring you food, thank you, I'll see you later!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then hopped in my car, proceeding to speed my way to my new house.

Once there, I parked into the outside garage in the back of the house, which is HUGE, it could fit like 10 cars in there, 2 story garage! I used light and dark magic to make it look like my boxes were floating, and went inside. I almost fainted when I saw the inside, the first floor was furnished, like a modern house, white sofa, 2 black couches, 4 brown loveseats, a mini bar stocked with liquor of all kinds, an 80inch plasma flat screen T.V. on a stand, hooked up to a Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 slim, and DVD player, and in a stand next to it was 5 drawers, the top holding hundreds of Wii games, under that drawer it was holding hundreds of Xbox 360 games and a few Xbox live cards, and then hundreds of PS3 games under that, and then hundreds of DVD's, the last drawer held the controllers, remotes, and some rechargeable batteries. In the middle of the room, was a giant water fall going from the top floor, and into a fish tank, holding exotic fish. And a large fireplace near the sofa, with a few logs in it already. My jaw almost fell off at the site, I quickly noted to thank dad hundreds of time.

I went into the room next to it, and my jaw hit the floor, there was a huge table with at least 16 chairs, an island near the left side with a few black and white stools, and a very large, and wide sleek steel refrigerator. I put my boxes on the island and checked the fridge, there were many drinks, and food everywhere, and it would last a long time, even for shifters. There were high-tech ovens, toasters, stoves, sinks, micro-waves, and much other cooking equipment in a U-shape. In the drawers, there were utensils, and cooking tools of all kinds, and food containers, and in a rack near the stove, were a rotating spice rack that held at least 100 spices. I checked the door near the table, and found the walk in pantry, fully stocked with junk food and candy. I'll be spending a lot of time in this room!

I checked the sliding door on the opposite side of the room, and gasped at the site. The backyard was huge, leading into the forest. On the right, was a large pool and hot tub too. On the left, there were basketball hoops, and Many other sport balls and equipment to play with. I walked over to the pool, and circled around it to the side of my house, I marveled at the view, there was the natural staircase leading to the bottom, I decided to go down after my little tour. Jutting out towards the beach was two cliff, one very high, and the other in the middle, for what I presume is for cliff diving.

I went back inside and went down the staircase, leading into the game room. It was like an arcade here, many T.V.'s and many games like pinball, a few beanbag chairs, and another door. (**A/N I'll leave what other games and stuff are in this room up to your imagination.)** I entered the door and was surprised, it was practically a movie theater, a DVD hooked up to a projector, a few more beanbag chairs, a concession stand with food, and a lot of loud speakers.

I loved this house, and now it's time for me to go to my room, the master bedroom on the top floor. I used my magic on the boxes, and ran up the stairs. On my way to the top, I stopped for a minute and checked the 2nd floor, it had 10 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms, fully furnished too and the bathrooms with toiletries inside already. I ran up to the top, to see a magnificent set of doors, carved with many animals onto it, in the middle saying _Bella + - _I ignored that, and went inside, it was almost like the downstairs, but without the bar, or the seats. The King sized bed was white, brown, and black, right in the top middle of the room. The middle of the room was glass, it was where the water fall started, and had a medium sized hole in the middle. The right side of the room was the door to the bathroom, and the closet. The left was the T.V. and games, but this T.V. took up the whole wall, with speakers, and a stereo for my iPod. Right behind my bed was a large window, with a view of the backyard. I marveled at it and went to check the bathroom. It was very large with a few beauty supplies, and a large bathtub on the side, with a small shower stall thing next to it. All my toiletries unpacked themselves and went in the shower. All my clothes went into the closet along with my shoes. I checked my closet, to be assaulted with the site of many dresses, and jewelry, and shoes, on one half. On the other half were men's suits, cutoffs, and slippers, and a few casual wear. I was done with my tour and noted to call dad and thank him for hours. I got a bathing suit on and wore some shorts and a loose shirt, with a towel, I was gonna cliff dive and visit Jake. Right before I left I left a message on dad's phone saying thank you, and left.

When I got outside, I took off my clothes, phased into a hawk and dropped my clothes and towel on third beach, then went back up to change into my bikini. I went for the middle cliff first, and had a running start.

"YAHOO!" I yelled, flipping and twirling down. I soon landed in the warm waters of third beach, and swam back to shore. I quickly dried myself off and changed into my clothes, and sat on the beach. I heard footsteps, and looked to my right. I saw 5 boys, the shifters, my imprint, Embry, and Jake, running towards me, in just cutoffs.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jake yelled at me, "This beach is for La Push residents only!"

"I am a La Push resident Jake. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Resident, ha since when?"

"Since I moved up there jerk!" I yelled gesturing towards the house at the top.

"You shouldn't be here. Leave, you're not good enough for me."

"B-but Jake, you promised!"

"I don't care leave!"

I felt tears well up and grabbed my towel, and ran up the stair-case, which was surprisingly smooth, and heard, "I said stay away from humans, not yell at them and make them cry Jake!" I heard Sam say.

I was so mad right now, I phased into an eagle, and flew into the meadow Fuckward brought me too, and curled up into a ball, not caring if I was naked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" My eyes widened, I knew who this was.

Laurent.

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave it at this, but I couldn't help it, don't hurt me, I'm already writing chapter 2!**

**Rate and Review please!**

**Oh and Paul does feel the pain of not being near his imprint, he just doesn't care.**


	3. Chapter 2 Confessing

**Hey guys thanks for your wonderful reviews! Oh and in this chapter, you get a bit of Jakes POV from after the motorcycles. Also I'd like to thank those who favorite/alerted my story, it makes me inspired :D! I'm sorry I messed up in the prologue, the grandma was 580 when she died, and Charlie was 190 when she died, he just aged very slowly, side effect of having 4 shifters abilities in her, so Charlie repeated a grade ten times, faked getting held back, in a bunch of diff. schools in Washington, sorry for messing up :(.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2 Confessing

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

_This last month with Bells was the best month ever! We spent all, okay not all but most of our time together!_

"Jake, are you okay, your burning up." Bells asked, now that you mention it, I feel a bit nauseous.

"Yeah, but now that you mention it Bells, I feel a bit nauseous." The drive to her house was in silence afterward.

"Jake I want you to call me as soon as you get home, okay?" I nodded my head yes, I started to feel a whole lot worse. I sped to La Push as fast as this old rust bucket could go, and parked in the driveway.

"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted as soon as I entered the door, I looked forward and saw that the La Push gang was in my living room, including Embry.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ULEY? HERE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE THAT EMBRY DITCHED ME AND QUIL. OR ARE YOU GOING TO TRY AND MAKE ME JOIN YOUR STUPID GANG?" I kept yelling at him, I knew I wasn't that mad, but this anger came out of nowhere.

"No Jake, I came here to tell you that you and Quil were pieces of shit, and I don't even know why I hung out with you." Embry saying that made me so angry, I started shaking violently and Sam and Embry ran and took me to the forest. Once they got me far enough from my house, the next thing Paul had said made me very, pissed off.

"Hey Jake, did you know that I _slept_ with Bella five times this week?" That didn't help my anger at all, why would Bella, _my_ Bella, sleep with someone so temperamental like Paul? I felt my bones cracking, it was extremely painful, imagine breaking all the bones in your body, now multiply that pain by 5, and that's a quarter of the pain I'm feeling right now. I yelled out in pain, landing on my stomach, and then suddenly all the pain was gone, and when I looked in front of me, I saw 4 horse sized wolves, staring down at me, waiting for something.

_Yeah Jake, we're waiting for you to stand up and start yelling at Paul and I_ –Embry's voice rang through my head, was I going crazy, I can only hear my voice, in my head, unless I'm doing some stupid imitation of Embry or Quil.

_Wow Jake, nice to know you're so mature –_ There it is again, I don't think I can have an argument in my head, can I, maybe, but what if I'm just dreaming, yeah dreaming, I'll just wake up with a flu or something.

_Jacob this is no dream, the legends we tell at the bonfires, they're true, you're a protector, or a werewolf if you prefer_ – Sam's voice rang through my head, was his voice serious, I'm a fucking dog, a dog, and the Quileute's legends are true, what have I done to make me go crazy?

_You aren't crazy, you're just a fool _–Paul's voice remarked, making me snarl. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how, it wasn't helping my rage at all.

_If you want to say something, just think it, as werewolves, we share one mind, we share thoughts to outwit the vampires, we can see what you can see, and vice versa, and we also share memories_ –Sam

_I bet this is a dream, I'll wake up any minute now and Bella will be here, waiting for me_ –Me

If this was a dream, then I'll wake you up! –Paul

_Wha- OH FUCKING SHIT THAT HURTS LET GO!_ –I yelled at him, he sunk his teeth into my hind leg, and instantly I knew, this was real. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I can tell Bella, and she'll comfort me, yeah then I'll ask her on a date! I heard Paul snarl loudly, and stood in a crouched position, razor sharp teeth bared.

_NO, YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HER, I'LL KILL YOU!_ –Paul thought at me with so much rage, I backed down, scared of him, but why did he care that I would get Bella, and I loved her since the summers where we would hang out with together. Paul snarled louder again, and his eyes went pitch black.

_WHY DO YOU CARE IF I LOVE HER, SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!_ –I thought back angrily.

_BECAUSE SHE'S MY FUCKING IMPRINT!_ –Paul thought, wait what's an imprint, why didn't I imprint on her?

_Imprinting is when your inner wolf finds the perfect person to pass down your genes for stronger wolves, you therefore become whatever your imprint needs, best friend, brother, or lover and supposedly it's very rare, but me, Jared, and Paul have, that's more than half of us, so I'm starting to think it's a regular occurrence_ –Sam said very calmly, but what an imprint was, that is what made me mad, so is Paul going to have sex over and over with Bella, just to make stronger werewolves? Why couldn't I imprint on her?

_Jake, you might not find one, and the imprint just makes you fall in love with the perfect person for you_ –Embry

_Can we just move on, at this rate I'll never be calm_ –Me

_As you know, we're wolves, and loose temper very fast during the first few weeks, not even my temper is perfect, have you seen my sweet Emily's face, that's because she was to close when I phased, and accidently clawed half of her beautiful face, and I've been one for a year, so I'm afraid you can't go near humans anymore _–Sam

_What about Bella, I can't leave her, you saw what happened to her after Fuckward left her, I heard you were the one who found Bella in these woods_ –Me

_Jacob, I order you to stay away from humans _–Sam ordered me, his voice had this tremor to it, I tried to run towards Bella's house, but the order he placed on me prevented me from that.

_What the hell, why can't I go to her house?_ –Me

_I ordered you to stay away, so you had to listen, as alpha, I can order you guys around, and then beta can order everyone but me around, you will be alpha in time, since dad is chief, and you're a descendent of Ephraim Black, but for now, I am alpha, and Paul is beta_ –Sam explained.

_Anything else I should know about?_ –Me, the next hour, Sam had explained all about why we're wolves, and how to attack them, and the most fun of all, patrol.

_How do I phase back, I want to go to third beach, so stupid whores from Forks don't swarm us, trying way too hard to seduce us_ –Me

_Think of calming or happy thoughts, and then you'll be a human_ –Jared explained.

I heard Paul whimper, as I thought of all the good times Bella and I had together. I ran inside and grabbed some shorts.

"Jacob, grab all the stuff you need, you'll be moving into my house, we can't risk you hurting Billy!"

I reluctantly did as I was told, and put all the stuff I needed in a box, just when I was about to leave, I asked dad what was he going to do when I left, he said that Charlie's moving in later tonight, and said to practice being calm. We all ran to Sam's white cottage in the forest, and I put my stuff on the couch. I saw Emily, being kissed by Sam, and went outside. We all took our time to take the long way to Third beach, when I heard yelling, we all ran towards the beach. To say I was shocked, was an understatement, I saw a long, tan, tall, muscular Bella, sitting on the beach, in shorts and a T-shirt. We all ran over to her, and she just looked at us.

"What are YOU doing here?" I yelled at her, mad I couldn't see her, "This beach is for La Push residents only!"

"I am a La Push resident Jake. Why are you so mad at me?"

"Resident, ha since when?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Since I moved up there jerk!" She yelled gesturing towards the magnificent house at the top.

"You shouldn't be here. Leave, you're not good enough for me."

"B-but Jake, you promised!"

"I don't care leave!" I yelled at her, I saw tears well up in her eyes, and she ran at superhuman speed up the natural staircase, and to her house.

"I said stay away from humans, not make them cry Jake!" Sam yelled at me in disappointment, I was too, I didn't mean it. Suddenly, I heard a loud caw, and saw a silver eagle, going towards the forest.

"Follow that bird!" Paul yelled, we tied our shorts to our ankles, and phased, running after the silver eagle, with an oddly familiar scent, when it landed, a few meters away from us, I was surprised to see Bella, naked in the middle of a clearing, but what surprised me more, was the sickly sweet smell of , about thousand pieces of the worst sugary treat ever made, and dry human blood, I looked a bit further, and saw a vampire, walking in circles around Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Laurent, I'd know his scent anywhere, sickly sweet vampire smell, and rotted blood, not the best combination.

"What do we have here? The Cullen's pet that was left behind?" He practically purred at me.

"I was never their _pet_." I spat out at him, after which, I heard trotting in the woods; I assumed the wolf shifters appeared and followed Laurent's scent.

"Oh really, then why were you always with them?" I heard 2 wolves growling very lightly, so that Laurent couldn't here.

"I don't know why I had an obsession with Fuckward, but I'm over it, and they're gone now."

"Oh well, now no one will care when you're gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked with mock fear.

"Victoria sent me to come and get you; she's angered her mate is dead, and wants you dead, a mate for a mate, she wanted me to bring you to her. Don't worry I'll finish you off fast, and you'll be thankful that I killed you and not her."

I started laughing maniacally, "HA HA HA HA, YOU, HAHA, KILL, ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started growling at me, and then the next second he threw me into a tree, spilling a few drops of blood, and the wolves started growling again. His hand was at my throat.

"Delicious, simply mouthwatering" He said, licking his frozen lips. The wolves started growling louder, and started appearing out of the trees. "Impossible…"

The grey wolf, and the russet colored wolf, I presume Paul and Jacob, stepped forward and went left and right of Laurent, then jumped towards him, Laurent being the jerk he is let go of me and ran forward. Jake and Paul collided with each other, and I heard some bones of their skull cracking.

That made me so mad, I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Impossible, you're not a boy, or Quileute." Laurent started running away, and I phased into a wolf.

_Bella? – _Embry, Jared, and Sam

_What?_ –Me

_How come you can Phase?_ – Sam

_I'll tell you later, let's go!_ –Me

_Jared, Embry, split up and run after him, Bella stay here and watch Paul and Jacob! Come on boys, after him!_ –Sam

_NO! This is my fight; you boys sit and watch Jake and Paul! Now!_ –Me, with the alpha undertone just doubled, and more powerful.

_No! Bella, you'll die!_ –All of them

_Don't worry, I'll be fine!_ –Me

I ran after Laurent, I was a few feet away, when I barked, it was like when Fuckward broke up with me, it sent Laurent into a tree, then this time I focused on using fire, and when I barked again, fire spiraled with the force of my sonic bark, and burned Laurent's arms, and legs off. He screamed in pain, and started yelling. I phased into an eagle, and ripped his head off, I then proceeded to caw with fire, and burned his body, and I phased into a puppy and started digging up the fire, and walked back to the wolves in the clearing.

_That was cool! _– Embry

_How can a girl phase, and how did she kill a vampire, when she first changed_ –Sam

_So my imprint is a shifter? better than a leech-lover_ –Paul

_Who said I was a new shifter?_ –Me

_Wonder what Kim is doing?_ –Jared

_If you're not new, how come you don't smell like us?_ –Jacob

_All of you phase to human now and we'll go to my house_ –Me

_What about Paul and Jacob, they were heavily damaged, and they can't move _–Embry

_Don't worry; I'll use my magic to carry them to my house now come on! _–Me

I ran behind the tree, and got my magic to get a dress, and when I came back, I stood to my full height, and went to Paul. Their (Paul, and Jake's) wounds aren't healing fast enough and were losing blood fast.

"Come on follow me, hurry! They're losing blood fast, and the werewolf speed isn't fast enough!" I concentrated on light, and brought it to carry us three, and I concentrated it on bringing it to my house and fast. "Come on boys, faster!" I pushed myself harder, and we were in my room in a few minutes. I set Paul down on my bed and Jake next to him, I jumped off and went next to Jake, and Paul started whimpering I was paying attention to Jake more.

"Wow, Bella your house is awesome!" Embry yelled all of us sent him the death glare, immediately; he bowed his head in shame.

"How is bringing them on your bed going to help them, it's just going to make your sheets full of blood?" Sam asked, making a disgusted face as more blood came from the wounds on their heads.

"Just be quiet, and let me concentrate on my magic." I looked up and Sam's, Jared's, and Embry's mouths were open, like they were about to ask a question. "Ask me the questions later do you want them to die?" Their mouths immediately shut themselves, and their eyes were fixed on me waiting for me to do my little magic display.

"Can two of hold them down, I need to break the bones again, they already started to heal wrong, not letting the wound close." Embry went over to Jake and held him down by the arms; Jared and Sam went over and held Paul by the arms and legs. I went over to Jake first, and smashed my fists into his skull, he cried out in pain and started yelling after I went to rearrange the bones. I looked over at Paul; he was whimpering and was trying to get away. "Paul, do you want to die or should I just have sex with all of your pack members?" His eyes widened and whimpered louder, but stopped moving. I took all I had to ignore the imprint, and kiss him senseless, but i went over to him, this time I went very fast, and smashed as soft as I could, as soft as breaking bones would allow, and rearranged them very fast. I started to concentrate on my healing magic and little green orbs started floating around the room, I concentrated all the orbs of magic to flow into Jake's and Paul's heads. As soon as the last stray orb entered Paul's head, the bleeding immediately stopped, and they were healed. Suddenly, I was wrapped in two sets of large, warm arms, hugging me very tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Bella!" Paul and Jake said, over and over until I had to breathe, they both immediately let go.

"I suppose you all have questions for me, about how I can phase, what I can use magic, what kind of magic, and all that crap." As soon as I said that, all I heard was random bits of questions, and at one point, I heard, 'I think you should but sex with me'. At that point, I burst out into hysterics, and fell on the floor, rolling, and grabbed my sides, it started to hurt so much, after like 10 minutes of the room, filled with my laughter, I calmed down and spoke.

"Okay, this time I want to hear one question at a time and not hear bits, like the ones I just heard now, so Sam your question first."

"How can you phase, I thought only Quileute's could phase, according to our legends."

"Well take a seat somewhere, I have a bunch to tell you about my family's history." Embry, and Sam sat on the floor in front of the bed, and looked towards me, Jared and Jake lay down on the bed, and Paul sat down at the other side of the bed, criss cross style, and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist, and started trailing kisses on the side of my neck. I resisted the urge to lean into the kisses, and make them deeper, way _deeper_.

"Obviously, your legends left some of the most important stuff out of them, like the fact the Quileute's separated from a different tribe, the Swans." Everybody in the room, took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, the Swan was the tribe that inhabited this land, we were also the first shape shifters. My grandma took the three men's powers away from them, and thus she gained magical abilities, she left the three men with the power to turn into wolves to protect the rest of the tribe, my grandma alone, pregnant with Charlie, left with powers, and took the swan name with her. My dad stopped phasing, when she met my mom, and when she gave birth to me, he transferred all his powers to me, along with grandma's, she died at the age of 580, and since she had powers, she aged slowly, but died of wrong blood transfusion, and Charlie was 190, and since his parents were both Swans, he aged slowly too, but I don't since Renee isn't a swan." I felt Paul's hand go up the hem of my shirt, and I immediately grabbed his arm, and pulled it back. "Paul, we're not even a couple yet, don't jump so far. Sam, I hope I answered your question." He just nodded in response. "Okay, next question, Jared go."

"What magic do you have?"

"I can control light, darkness, water, and fire, I can use heal magic, I can scream really loud, making large sound waves, my blood attracts leeches, so I can kill them easier, I can also control enemies like a marionette," they all looked confused, except Embry, and Sam. "A puppet if you will, and I think I have one more ability, but I haven't seen it yet, my Dad thinks it is a shield, since Fuckward can't read my mind, your turn Embry."

"When did you phase first, and can I see you make boiling water in midair?" I chuckled at the last part.

"I phased five years ago, when I was thirteen, and yes I can boil water in mid-air." I chuckled, and made a large fire in the middle of the room, and put water in a cylinder-like shape on top of it, and in a few minutes, it was bubbling everywhere.

"Cool, can you cook like that too?"

"Ha-ha, yeah I can, I'll show you later, when I cook us dinner, Jake you're next."

"How come you were short before, but now you're as tall as I am?"

"I can arch my back, and slouch, making me a foot less tall. Paul you're the last one."

"Did you feel the imprint, and can you change into _any_ animal?"

"Yes I feel the imprint, and when I heard you yelling that you didn't want me to be your imprint, I passed out for two weeks." He looked ashamed, so I did something bold, I straddled his lap, turning to face him, and kissed him passionately, him forcefully opening my mouth, and proceeding to shove his tongue half-way down my throat, he put all of his need, want, and regrets into that kiss. I put my forehead to his, "Don't be ashamed Paul, I wouldn't want to imprint on a _'leech-lover'_ either, but I'm glad you imprinted on me." He smiled a huge shit-eating grin, and I blushed a deep shade of red. I turned around, and jumped to the floor, "Sam, what's your favorite small animal?"

"Uhh, blue bird." I turned into a silver-blue blue bird, and jumped onto his shoulder, singing a random tune.

"Ohh, oh oh, turn into a snake!" I shifted into a rattle snake, and wrapped myself around Jared's waist, nuzzling my little brown-silver head into his stomach.

"Turn into a smaller snake!" I've seen Embry put a garden snake into his mouth before, when we met that one summer, when I was 9, so I turned into a silver-green garden snake, and slithered down Jared, and up into Embry's mouth, it was very wet in there, and it seemed like it was going to quicken in making more, I think on his instinct, he tried to swallow me, Jake called out a puppy, and while in Embry's mouth, I turned into a black-silver Labrador puppy, and jumped out of Embry's mouth.

"Ewwwww, I tasted puppy…" Embry said, and I just growled.

"Turn into a kitten!" I turned around and trotted over to Paul, jumped onto his lap, and shifted into a kitten, and rolled over, laying on my back, he just chuckled and rubbed my stomach. I jumped off, grabbing my dress, and went into my bathroom, and phased back.

"Embry, that was wrong, what did I do to you?"

"Oops, sorry Bella, it's just a habit." He said, scratching the back his neck nervously.

"So who wants a tour, you guys are moving here, I have more space and more food, and I have like 10 rooms on the second floor, fully furnished too, each with video game systems." That statement got Jared, Paul, Jake, and Embry excited. "I have a 2-story garage out back for all your cars too. "Sam I need you to get your imprint Emily, and Jared get your imprint Kim, plus all your cars over here, so you can move in, oh and don't bother packing up, I'm using my light magic right now to pack up all your stuff." With that statement, Jared and Sam ran downstairs, and I heard them strip, and phase. "Jake, Embry, and Paul, follow me outside to the back." I ran downstairs, and out the back. "Hurry up, or I'll let you guys get your own food for a week!" We all raced into the backyard, and they stared in awe. "Hey guys, I'm going to phase and ask Sam and Jared if they're coming back yet." I phased, and were surprised that they were half-way home. I phased behind a tree, and put the dress on. I went to the front of my house, and waited for Kim and Emily to come on Jared and Sam's backs.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, sorry I couldn't update, school takes a few hours out of my writing time, so I only get 2 hours a day to write. Next chapters about the tour of the house, and their first date. Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites it makes me write faster, I'll probably be able to update by Friday or Thursday, depends on hw, so until then… **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! **

**-Black Rose**


	4. Chapter 3 First Date

**I'm so, so sorry I couldn't post chapter 3 sooner, I had a wedding and several parties to go to and then I have so much school work it's not funny, I still have two essays to write and I'm taking most of my free time to write, but it's worth it if I get reviews! And then I got sick, and depressed for a while, and I have Bboy practice every day, I barely have time, but I try hard to type at least a few paragraphs a day.**

**I feel kinda sad, only 6 people reviewed chapter 3, and 1 of them was kind of, dis-encouraging to me. More people reviewed chapter 2 in like 2 days, and I think chapter three was okay, when people don't review, out of like the hundreds of people that read it, I get really… sad and listen to music, and stop typing. I appreciate all the Favorites/Alerts for this story, and the people who gave me constructive criticism or a 'good chapter, hurry please!' really means a lot to me, so please if you review, like chapter 2, I write it up in a couple of hours, so please just review, even if you're just going to say 'update soon,' or 'good/great chapter' I would really, be thankful.**

**I'm sorry for my little rant; I just didn't want to put it in an author note, so on with chapter 3!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 First Date**

**Chapter 3:**

**BELLA P.O.V.**

It only took a few seconds for 2 horse sized wolves, carrying two native girls on each of their backs, emerged from the tree line, both girls were holding onto their wolf's fur, and around the wolves' neck were a rope and 3 luggage's on each end. I ran up and took four luggages off each rope, and placed them onto the porch, when I came back, the girls were struggling to carry the bags, and Sam and Jared were nowhere to be seen.

"Here, let me help you with that," I used light magic to create hands of light, and took the luggages from them, "where'd the guys go?" The slightly taller one, the one with long black flowing hair, and the normal russet skin if the Quileute's, spoke up.

"Sam and Jared went to get their cars, since we're all moving into this beautiful house, oh by the way, I'm Emily, Emily Young, Sam's imprint," She held her hand out, and I took it, she looked a little shocked, probably by my magic or by the fact that I'm burning hot.

"My name is Bella, Bella Swan, Paul's imprint."

"Are you okay, you seem like you're going to phase Bella." I laughed at her comment a bit.

"He didn't tell you, I'm the new alpha, and the one who invited you all to live in my home." I said in as-a-matter-of-factly tone, grinning like a crazy person, for no good reason at all.

"Oh, so you're the one who invited us, he just said we were moving, and that there was a new shape-shifter in the pack." She said surprised.

"I'm so sorry, we haven't even let Kim introduce herself." Emily said, pushing Kim in front of her. Kim was a beautiful Quileute girl, long black hair, russet skin, but she looked a bit skinnier than Emily, but Emily looked like me when I was 13, a bit of muscles, and a bit defined, but not like me, and Kim looked a lot shyer, and scared.

"I-I'm K-K-Kim Conweller, J-J-J-Jared's im-im-imprint." She looked so scared, I thought she was going to faint. With my heightened eyesight, I can see very faint tear trails on her face, you could also see some wet spots on her shirt that was faded, but it was almost everywhere.

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Are you sure, you look a little pale, come on let's get you inside to lay down in Jared's new bed." I said, while using light magic to bring the luggage's to their respective rooms, I soon learned the boys weren't outside anymore, they left a little note saying they went to get their stuff and cars. I got a glass of water and quickly made a sandwich for Kim, she looked like she was going to pass out. When I got in the room, Emily was sitting on the chair watching Kim, Kim was on the bed waiting for me.

"Here Kim, I brought you some food, go to sleep, I'll give the tour when you wake up, I'll make sure to tell Jared to be quiet when he comes back." She simply nodded, and took a bite out of the BLT I made for her quickly, and instantly, her face lit up.

"Wow, this is really good, what's in it that makes a regular BLT so good?" I chuckled at her comment.

"I'll tell you later, come on Emily, let's leave, let Kim get her rest," Emily went outside first, and before I left, I told her to tell me why she was crying before she got here.

"Where's Sam's room, I want to start unpacking then I'll help you cook dinner" She stated with a smile on her face, I think she was happy that there was a new imprint, or she just likes my house, either one.

"It's the room next door, just in case you would want to talk to Kim, or have a quicker way to the bathroom."

"Thank you, Bella, for letting us move in."

"It's no problem really, Charlie bought this house for that reason anyway."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner, or faster if Sam can help me unpack."

"Are you sure you don't want me to use magic to unpack your boxes, it'll be faster."

"Yeah, I want to place the stuff where I want it, then I'll look around the room, hopefully after, you won't be done cooking or finished eating."

"Okay I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, bye."

I went back downstairs, and sat on the couch, if I was going to wait for five guys, each living like a few minutes away from each other, I might as well watch a movie, or play some games. Hmm, what to watch, news, no, cartoons, nothing good on, cooking, I already know how to cook that, MTV, no good songs or anything. Let's check Wii games, Super Smash Brothers, Metroid, Legend of Zelda, yes, perfect! I inserted the disk, and turned on the T.V. I reached the part where those little bra- I mean children wanted me to start swinging the sword on a poor defenseless scarecrow, I could hear faint breathing from behind me, I got startled, and swung the remote into the side of Paul's face, immediately, I dropped the Wiimote and took Paul's face into my hands, checking the healing bruise, the size of a tangerine, and sighed in relief. Paul, that sly devil, used that as an excuse to kiss me, I can't say I didn't feel the electrical shock, or the pull, but we barely knew each other, I pulled away quickly, missing the feel of his lips on mine.

"Paul, do you want me to smack your face, wait. Until. We're. Dating. What part of that don't you understand?"

"The waiting part, you know you feel the pull." Shit, he was right, but I wouldn't give his smug ass that satisfaction, so I went for the low blow.

"Well, I might, but I still remember a certain someone yelling to Sam that he didn't want a leech-lover for an imprint." His face showed pain, I know, but He kind of deserved it.

"But, but, that was before I knew you could use magic, and shapeshift, and give me the idea of Fuckward for his new name." He was practically groveling, and apologizing in the same sentence. Oh. No. He's using the puppy dog eyes, don't look, and don't look. Oh crap why'd I look? Quick think of something!

"Wait, so you're saying you only like me now, because I can do cool stuff, and that I don't love Fuckward anymore?"

"I-I-I..." He practically sputtered out.

"That's what I thought Paul..." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to his chest, I tried to struggle out, but his grip got tighter.

"Wait, that came out wrong, I meant to say, that was before I knew you were over the little Fucker who left you in the forest."

I couldn't help it, I lost control of my actions, I turned around, looking into his eyes, I saw complete sincerity, _I guess that's okay, I'll get revenge later_. I placed my lips on his, he seemed shocked at first, then he leant into it, adding even more lust, passion, and most of all... need into the kiss. I couldn't stop, when we broke away for air, his eyes were clouded, and filled with lust, I'm pretty sure mine were too, he started moving his hands up under the hem of my shirt, that got me to realize we were moving too fast, and we're not even dating! When I broke away, he looked at me sad and shocked.

"Paul, don't look at me like that, we're moving way too fast, slow down and wait 'till I'm your girlfriend." He had a stupid shit-eating grin on his face.

"So, does that mean you are going to be my girlfriend?" He started waggling his eyebrows, trying to get a response out of me. My brilliant response was, "uhh." He smirked, knowing what he does to me, I quickly regained the power of speech, and replied.

"Maybe, but you haven't even asked me out yet."

"So does that mean I have to ask you first?"

"Yes"

"Then, will you go out with me Friday?" Shit, that was in barely a week.

"Uhh, s-s-sure." He grinned like a madman.

"BUT, don't take me anywhere fancy, I swear if you do, I will rip your fucking dick off, and shove it down Jacob's throat, got it?"

"Yes mam!" That made me chuckle at his silly ways, I _was_, key word, was, going to kiss him, but I heard the four other guys' cars coming closer. I sighed, angry and sad they interrupted our short time together, and my playing time, Paul distracted me long enough that Link was killed, and I got a game over, I went to put away the controller, and turned off the Wii and T.V. Paul was just watching me, the guys were getting closer, so I grabbed Paul's hand, not knowing what to say, and brought him outside. Outside were four semi-old cars, they didn't know where to park, so I signaled them to follow me around the house, and into the two-story garage. Sam was first, then Jacob with Embry inside his truck, since he couldn't drive yet, and Embry's going to be car, then last was Jared, they all fit into the upper level, next to my baby. Each of them came out with about six boxes each, except Sam, Jake, and Paul, since they didn't live with their parents, they had at least fourteen boxes, except Jake he had two, Paul already put his inside before he tried to sneak up behind me, I told each of them to put their boxes on the island in the kitchen.

"Jared your room is on the second floor, right across the bathroom, and one door to the right, near the staircase, Kim and Emily are fixing their stuff." Right after I finished, Jared grabbed his boxes, and sprinted up the staircase and into his room, instead of the door slamming, I hear the soft click of the door closing, and I guess he saw Kim.

"Bells, how come we don't get to know where our rooms are?" Sam asked, I think he just wanted to see Emily.

"Because, Sam, wait for Kim to wake up so we can start the tour of my house, at the end, you'll get your bedrooms, and as a initiation to _my_ new pack, I'm cooking dinner, but your room is to the left of Jared's, Emily needs help unpacking." He also grabbed his boxes, and sprinted to his room, but quiet, he probably wanted to sneak up on her.

"How is that an initiation Bells, your cooking is to die for." Jake asked, I was hoping he would.

"Because right after, you guys have to cliff dive with me, and then wrestle with me in wolf form" I said with a smile, it wasn't really an initiation, just something we'll do when we get a new pack member.

"Cool, are we going to do this every time we get a new pack member?"

"Yes Embry, but you don't have to, it's just a fun thing to do, after like a whole bunch of pain from phasing." They all just simply nodded, except Paul.

"What are we supposed to do while they finish unpacking, and Kim wakes up?"

"Do you not see the giant T.V. in this room, with hundreds of games and movies?" That statement got Embry, Jake, and Paul to rush over to the T.V. pushing each other to get a game. So typical of Jake and Paul to get Call of Duty, and start fighting over first player, but Embry was just watching them, but what surprised me was the game he had, it wasn't a shooting game, it was one of my favorites, Legend of Zelda. _At least he's smarter than them._ As soon as Paul got the upper hand, he pushed Jake out of the way and put the game down his shorts.

"You gonna be gay and go down my shorts?" I made a disgusted look on my face, good thing I have more than one copy of every game in this house, but he's still gonna wipe that case down.

"Yeah sure, after I cut off that dick of yours."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Why did I ever say that there were video games? While I was watching them bicker like in-laws, Embry calmly walked over and sat down next to me.

"Do they do this often?"

"Yeah, even before phasing."

"What game did you grab?"

"Um, here." He reached inside his shorts and pulled out Legend of Zelda, and handed it to me.

"Um, okay, eww."

"Hahaha, don't worry, I just happened to wear my boxers today, wanna check?" He reached for his waistband, but I grabbed his hand first, before he could unbutton his shorts.

"No, it's okay Embry, I believe you, let's just put it back, you can play in my room later, you have to help me cook." At this he smiled, and went back to put it away, Jake and Paul were wrestling on the floor now, I took out my phone and took a picture of Jacob trying to get his hand down my Paul's shorts, wait _my_ Paul, when was he mine?

"Come on Embry let's get cookin, what do you feel like having?"

"Ummm, Mexican, wait no, Japanese, wait no, I'll just settle for some steak and salad."

"Umm, okay, get the ingredients, here, thankfully I put all the recipes I know in a small box." I pulled out a box the size of two boxes.

"_Small _box?"

"Yeah, it is small right?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay, steak, and what else… Here we are, salad, and pizza!" I got out the three index cards, and handed them to Embry.

"Get all the ingredients from the fridge and pantry, I'll get the spices and equipment."

With that, we went and got out the cooking equipment and stuff. We went slower than expected, but it's a new house, so whatever

"Here Embry, I'll toss the salad in mid-air, just be quiet so I can concentra-"

"Aieeeeee!" I guess Sam finally scared Emily, after about, 8 minutes of being up there, man she must be hard of hearing or something.

"As I was saying, I need to concentrate, if you make a noise louder than those idiots in the living room, I'll toss you over the cliff." I think I actually scared him, he actually a bit paler. I started tossing lettuce and some mini tomatoes, then olives, and other stuff you put in salads (**A/N I really don't wanna go into detail about how she cooks, so if you want, imagine the rest of the ingredients.), **and used some water magic to wash it off, then finished by putting in some *insert dressing here*, and put it in a bowl.

"So, was that what you wanted to see?"

"That was so cool, you should cook like that all the time!"

"I do cook like that, if it doesn't require pans, skillets, or any other electrical appliance like a pizza oven."

We spent the next hour cooking, surprisingly, Embry was pretty good at cooking, though I had to help him with the pizza, he forgot the extra meat I know that they wanted. We spent half the time joking, I didn't know we had so much in common, even the same eye color, unlike the deep brown of all the other Quileutes, we both had a light green kind of eye, and while he tackled me to the floor when I threw some seasoning at him, he kind of smelled like my mom, and me, a slight aroma of lemons, my mom's favorite, and her perfume. I guess Paul and Jake stopped wrestling, since I could hear words like, 'faggot' and 'fucking camper', yelled simultaneously, and immediately, both Embry, and I sighed at the same time. Once the dozen steaks were finished, and the 5 pizzas were baked, we both set the table. I decided to have a little fun, and threw some lettuce at his back after he finished setting the table. He practically yelped like a puppy, and I started laughing at him, I'm willing to bet he wanted payback, so he threw some cheese at me. _Time for war_! We started throwing various excess ingredients that fell on the floor, so not to waste any food, and started a war. I guess he got mad, 'cause when I ran out of food, I got some dressing, and squirted him, 'cause when he tackled me to the floor, he started wiping his face all over my neck, we were laughing like crazy, but then Paul just _had_ to come now, in this… compromising, can be seen as sexual, position. He ran over, and threw, yes threw, Embry at Jake, and grabbed me, and place me in arms length.

"What the fuck is going on here Bella?"

"Nothing Paul, I was just having a food fight with Embry."

"That didn't look like a food fight to me!" I shifted into a dog, and back quickly so I didn't have to put my clothes on, and put my hands on my hips.

"He just tackled me okay, I squirted him with dressing, and he wiped it on my neck, see."

I tilted my head up, and he came in closer like he was trying to look for bite marks. He growled, since he probably smelt Embry all over me, and started licking my neck. I tried to pull away, but he gripped my waist and frankly, I just didn't want to pull away. It's when he started kissing my neck I used all my force to pull away, I knew he was going to try and mark me. He looked shocked, I bet he thought he was all cunning and shit. Thank goodness, that's when a pouting Emily, a smirking Sam, a sleepy Kim, and an over-excited Jared decided to join us.

"Let's eat dinner, than we can have the tour, then the initiation begins!" I announced. We all jumped in and grabbed piles of food, while Kim and Emily looked out of place, just having some salad and half of a steak. I loved food, it brought us all together, we were all joking and laughing, an occasional stupid remark, easily silenced by a little water on the head, made me want to have more wolves, but I don't want any more children to be put in danger though. Just as we all finished, I got out some plates, and some cookies I made earlier, I put all the leftovers in containers, and used magic to clean the dishes, and dry them instantly, what can I say, I'm a showoff and a bit lazy, but hey can you blame me, I just ate. Soon we were ready for the tour.

"Okay, everybody, we are starting the tour now, finish your cookies before I burn them!" With that we went on in the backyard and work our way to their rooms. "Out here in the back, we have what you can see, nothing hidden, maybe animals behind the tree line, but nothing else. Now as we move to the side of the house, we have the cliffs and the natural staircase Jake made me run up earlier. Now as we head back inside, we have the kitchen, fully stocked with a multitude of foods, and candy, and other food related items. Now we move to the Family room, we have a mini bar, T.V., couches, games, and an aquarium that leads from my room to here, and the staircase. First we'll go downstairs into the game room, it has *insert game titles here* and *insert entertainment machine here*, and then in the next room we have… a home theater, with a concession stand thingy, and bean bag chairs, every week we'll watch a different movie here. Now for your bedrooms, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, you can change into your swim suits, Paul, Jake, Embry, I'll show you your bedrooms. Embry, your room is right next to the bathroom, and Jake, your room is at the end of the hall, change into your swim suits too. You Paul get to choose any room in the house."

"Any room?"

"Did I Fucking stutter?"

"Okay, how 'bout your room."

"W-wait, I meant the second floor."

"Too bad, now let's go to _our_ room, and change." He all but purred at me.

"Wait, no that's my roo-" I shouldn't have said that, now I can't convince him to move down here, gee great. I followed Paul up the stairs, just to see him picking at the door.

"Hey, Bella did you see this when you moved in, there was a slip of paper covering half of this etching."

"Wait, I thought it just said Bella + blank, I didn't see paper."

"Well when I moved it, it said, Bella + Paul forever."

"Wait, move out of the way." Weird enough, it did say that on my door, joy now he'll use this against me.

"So I guess even your dad thinks we belong together." He had that huge shit eating grin one would have if they won without trying.

"You know what, I'm too tired today, go ahead get your stuff and put it in here before I change my mind." I sighed out. He sprinted down and back up in 30 seconds flat, barging into our room, wait no my room. "Put your clothes in the closet and all your toiletries on the sink, change into your swimming trunks while you're in the closet. Before he could get in my closet, I took out a bikini to wear, and slipped it on, and using magic to get eight towels, and waited for Paul to finish changing. When he came out, he was wearing a pair of regular swim trunks, though he had to wear it so low, you could see the 'V' going down into his trunks, and the happy trail following it, just how I like 'em, as I shamelessly ogled his body, I noticed he was doing the same.

"Bella, Paul, Hurry up before the sun sets!" Of course they'd know we were in the same room, I was about to run down, but Paul, being the caveman he is, threw me over his shoulder and ran down stairs, me kicking and yelling at him to put me down.

"We're all already outside guys!"

"Okay we're coming!" Paul yelled, I couldn't help but admire the fact his hard abs felt like marble under my flailing feet. Once we got outside he put me down, and kissed my forehead, what part of we aren't dating doesn't he understand.

"Okay guys, sorry we took so long, Paul decided it would be nice to take my room." I pulled a fake grimace, because I couldn't give him the satisfaction of me wanting him to choose my room. "Anyway, we'll start cliff diving, and come back up to go in the nice warm pool, who's first?"

"Oh, I'll go first!" Jake waved at us before running off the cliff and twirling and flipping and shit.

"I'm next!" Embry got a running start and dove into the water, faster than Jake.

"Are you and Emily going, Kim?"

"I guess so, I always wanted to try, but it was always cold, now I have my own personal heater, right Emily?"

"Yup!"

"We four are gonna jump at the same time kay?" With that, Sam with Emily piggy back, and Jared with Kim tucked to his chest, jumped, the girls screeching, ha-ha first timers screams are always the best, even coming from me!

"Let's go Paul, we're gonna wrestle after too, so common!" I was about to run and jump, but Paul grabbed me and carried me bridal style, and jumped off, it felt like we were in slow motion, 'cause I clung onto him tight in a death grip around his neck, and started yelling into the crook of his neck, and tried going in further, as if to hide myself. Soon we both hit the warm water, but I think that was just our mixed 216 degree temperature. When we surfaced, I looked around for the rest of our group, and saw them at the top waving to come back up, Bastards, couldn't wait for us to surface. I let go of Paul and ran up the stairs, carefully, I don't need to trip on these super long stairs. As soon as I got up, I shifted into a cat then a wolf, ready to wrestle, the boys each took off their trunks and shifted. The girls just went into the Jacuzzi, good thing I turned it on, and heated it up with magic already.

'_So, who's up first?' –Me_

'_I'll go, revenge for the dressing on the face' –Embry_

'_We can go all out, I have healing magic, just make sure you don't damage vital organs.' –Me_

We started 'wrestling' one another, no one was up to my skill level, not even Sam, and I don't practice anymore, so I only had to heal the boys. After awhile it was past ten, so we decided to hit the hay, but I had to ask Kim something. When we were about to go inside, I took Kim's arm, and told her to follow me into the tree line, far from the rest.

"Kim, why were you crying earlier?" She looked shocked, I bet it was earlier than this afternoon. "I saw the faded tear trails on your face, and your shirt was wet, so why were you crying?"

"Well, I told my parents I was going to move in with Jared, and then they started yelling at me, then my mom tried to hit me, she said I was a slut for moving in so fast, so I just got the boxes you packed up, and left with Jared, I was devastated, they tried to hit me, my parents, at least Jared stopped them in time." She started crying again, I held her close, and used magic to carry us back into Jared's room, Jared was looking franticly for her inside their room, so when I dropped on the bed with her, he spun around and was at Kim's side in a heartbeat.

"I asked her why she was crying earlier, you're a good imprint,, and lucky you got there before they could hit her."

"Thanks, she needed to tell someone or it wouldn't have left her mind, I'll take it from here." I left so they could sleep, when I reached my bedroom, I quickly changed into my tank top and shorts so I could sleep with that small portion of blanket I always seem to need, I jumped onto the bed, but instead of landing on memory-foam, I landed on Paul's sleeping figure. Fuck now he's going to wake up. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and I knew he was either faking or my 90 pounds didn't disturb his dream, he rolled over, and hugged me tighter, I could feel his dick poke my back, what the hell was he dreaming about?

"Mmmm, Bellaaaa…" Oh, fucking, joy, he's dreaming about me. I guess I better get used to this. I was a few inches away from my pillow, but when I tried to move up, his grip got tighter, joy, well I guess I can snuggle into him tonight, I mean my head is on his chest already, and he's not going to let go any time soon, so I might as well get comfortable. I turned around, and snuggled into his chest, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat, and fell asleep. We both woke up early, him being a cocky-ass about getting me to snuggle with him, and left with Embry, Jared, Kim, and Jake for school, I was excused from Forks high 'till next Friday, so I'll check up on Sam and Emily, Sam had to go to work, and Emily and I ended up doing some shopping, joy. We cooked a simple lunch, and got ready to cook dinner, at about 2:30, the boys, and Kim, came home from school, we just started on dinner, and by the time we finished, Sam came home, we worked out a patrol schedule, and went our separate ways, and yet again, Paul was my pillow. This was my schedule pretty much 'till Friday, that was Paul and I's first date, I was getting excited, and nervous, he hasn't told me what we were doing for dinner, so Emily and I spent the whole day getting ready, I was getting manicures, pedicures, and facials, all in my room, and she helped me pick out a dress, from the hundreds I have in my overstocked closet. When Paul got home, he dressed up, and gave me a blindfold.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Paul." I couldn't see what we were doing, but he brought me to his car, and we drove for about five minutes, and he took me outside, I could hear the sound of gravel crunching, and some crickets, but that's it. We stopped moving and took off my blindfold, and I gasped, I saw a beautiful small picnic, with candles, and it was a small clearing near a cliff, I had tears in my eyes, and I threw myself at Paul. "Paul, it's beautiful, thank you." I whispered into his neck.

"I didn't do everything, I had Emily help cook the food." He smirked, of course he can't cook, even though the some best cooks in the world are men, my men can burn water. We did all that romantic stuff, feeding each other, playing with the food, kissing while eating one food, and all that other stuff. We cuddled up and ate the remaining food, and started getting to know each other, I find it sad his mom died giving birth, and his dad blamed it on him, but I hope I can help heal that wound, after all we have forever. We were about to start cleaning up, when he pulled me to him.

"Bella, this has been the best evening in my entire life, will you make it perfect?"

"Tell me how."

"Make me the happiest man alive, and be my girlfriend."

"Of course Paul." With that, he captured my lips with his, our lips moving in perfect synchronization, this is way better than Edward, with him it's always, 'No, I'm afraid I'll lose control, love.', that was complete and utter shit right there, but now I'm happy he didn't, that way, I get Paul, and he's mine forever, why do I feel like something weird is going to happen tomorrow, oh yeah, this is the feeling I got when we get a new pack member, I just hope it's Quil, I heard he's been sulking ever since Jake and Embry left him, oh well, we'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope this longer than usual chapter will make up for my absence, I'll do my best to write the next chapter, and tell me if you would like some more magic or drama, give me some ideas for upcoming chapters to help add to your enjoyment! The next few chapters won't take as long, 'cause I got some ideas while writing 3, so until chapter 4 see ya! Before I forget, I want at least more than 10% of you who read this to review please, just tell me how I did, it gives me inspiration, and you faster updates…**

-**Black Rose**


	5. Author's note

I am truly sorry to the people who want to read my stories, I am afraid I have to put them on hold, I am very sorry, I cannot control my life right now, my parents are having problems, I think they're getting a divorce this year, I love this one girl so much it hurts thinking about how she cannot return my feelings, there is too much happening in my life right now for me to concentrate on my stories or my life at all. I will finish my stories eventually, but I don't think my brain can process all these problems right now, I am very sorry I couldn't give you a chapter. I will try my hardest for my readers to get a few chapters in a month, but it is too hard right now. I am very truly sorry, but I cannot handle this, please forgive me. I don't want to put this in an author's note, but hopefully, I can stay strong, I will finish my stories, but they will be on hold for a while. Once again, I am truly sorry I could not provide a chapter, but I can't think, I feel like hurting myself just to get over the pain I feel right now, but it's not enough. I will continue, just please be patient with me, I am doing my best for those who reviewed, read, favorited, alerted, and read my stories.

-For the last time in a while,

Black Rose has gone emo for good…


	6. Chapter 4 Four Siblings!

**Sorry you guys. I got over it really soon actually. It's just I lost my interest in FF for a while. This was actually a pre-written chapter for you guys, but crap happened here and there and it got delayed a long time.**

**I can't guarantee my stories will be the same style, I've changed a lot, but I'll try and keep what was happening in a similar fashion.**

**Thank you guys for caring, that was enough for some good thoughts too. **

**I'm sorry to say though, updates will take a while, Track, Cross Country, Piano, Breakdancing, Regular dancing, singing, and other stuff keep me really busy now a days, even during summer. But I'll try hard for you guys.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I realize there may be some weird things about this chapter even I'm not that proud of this chapter, but read the bottom, it explains a bit (I hope). If there's a plot hole, please tell me; I need to fix it.**

**Sorry again, everything below this was written a long time ago.**

* * *

_Well, I like Reviews, but now I realize, I just like hearing people help me get better, and people saying they like/love my stories and ideas, it is not necessary you review for update, but it gives me inspiration. Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story/me! Oh, and sorry for the wait, my excuse this time is the following:_

_.Bboy practice .I have 3 other stories I'm writing now .I just got piercings, so it's kinda sore .I'm getting random ideas for other Bella x Wolf .Schoolwork .My Messed up life .etc._

_Main reason being: I have had majors writers block and I was super busy, so so sorry, but I'm back, and I've got ideas._

_Almost forgot, disclaimer._

_Disclaimer: don't own, just my laptop, my brain, and the hinge I hang upside down on to get ideas, no seriously, I hang upside down to get my best ideas._

* * *

**Chapter 4 Four Siblings?**

**Chapter 4:**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Last night was the best night of my life so far, I am Paul's girlfriend now, he's my boyfriend, and I'm not afraid to rip off the hands of any bitch who dares to touch my property. I woke up in the arms of my Paul, he was still asleep. He looked so beautiful, so cute, so _sexy_. His eyelashes made shadows along his perfect angular, sharp face.

My hands subconsciously made its way to stroke his face, they moved downwards from his cheek to his broad shoulders. My hands kept moving south along his perfect body, down his smooth, hairless chest, down to his rock-hard abs, and following the trail of dark hair, and into the basket ball shorts he was wearing. I love the feeling of how his muscles contracted against my hands, but soon enough, my hands were stroking his length. Instantly, I knew he was very big, it hardened as soon as my fingers ghosted a feel. I kept stroking his member, it felt like steel covered in a baby's blanket. I kept moving my hands up and down in no pattern I knew of, as soon as one hand touched the pre-cum on the head, I knew he was awake, he started moaning, instantly I stopped to see his reaction.

"Baby, you're killing me, you got me hard, and then you stop." He bent down near my ear and purred, taking my ear lobe, and nibbling on it, now it was my turn to moan. I knew I _wanted_ to take this slowly, but with this hot werewolf, and the double imprint, especially the fact I am the first 'Swan' to imprint, makes it a lot stronger, and more lust. I went to get up and go take a shower, but as soon as my hands left his shorts, I was pulled back immediately against his chest. I struggled to let go, but his grip just got tighter.

"You'd better stop that, I'm afraid I can't hold in my wolf any longer considering you woke him up." He growled, I could feel the deep vibrations coming from his chest, and I felt an unfamiliar warmth seeping through _that_ place in between my legs.

"I can smell you, you know, that's not helping my control either."

"Who said I wanted you to stay in control?" I said in a low voice, instantly he was on top of me, and the sheets were thrown on the floor askew. Is this a good time to say I'm happy we only slept in super thin clothing? I felt a fast breeze, and I saw that my clothes were hanging from his mouth, and his shorts were halfway across the room. His erection was straight up against his stomach, and man, he was huge! His eyes were clouded with lust.

I was really tired since we got home late, so I loved this position, but I wasn't in the mood, I just wanted to go back to sleep, I looked at the clock, 5:28… ARE YOU SERIOUS, WE GOT HOME TWO HOURS AGO! Okay now I really wanted to just cuddle and go back to sleep, I mean come on, it's Saturday! I got my right hand free, and reached up to grab my shorts and bra, but as soon as he saw movement, they were down his throat. Okay seriously, my new boyfriend just _ate_ my shorts and bra, he _ ate_ my fucking shorts and my fucking bra!

"That's it Paul, I'm done, It's FUCKING OVER BETWEEN US!" I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but I didn't care, it may be my fault he lost control, but he fucking _ate_ my clothes, I knew he was an animal, _no pun intended_, but that just makes me mad, he lost _all_ control, I mean is it that hard to keep your inner animal to keep from ruling their host by their stomachs. His face looked lost, I used all my strength to pull away from him.

I went inside my closet and dressed in a small tank top, and some short shorts. I was going down-stairs to Embry's room, I just felt safe there with him, not as much as Paul, but it's more comforting than Jake. I looked over to Paul, he was sitting on the bed crying, his head in his hands, absolutely naked, it took me all my will power to go to the door, when I heard his voice.

"P-Please, Bella d-don't l-leave me, I'm s-s-sorry, I'm s-s-sorry, p-please d-don't g-go, please, I'm sorry, I-I'll g-g-get you n-new ones, p-please d-don't l-l-leave me, I h-have n-n-n-no one left…" He was on the floor begging now, it was full out sobbing.

"I'm sorry Paul, learn better control over your wolf, then we'll talk." I said, choking back sobs of my own, I didn't want to go, but he needs better control. I quickly, but silently sprinted down the stairs into Embry's room, I liked it, it was silver and black, how'd dad know it was his color will forever remain a mystery, a creepy one, but a mystery all the way. I silently shut the door, and crawled in beside Embry, he was taller than everyone else, being six foot seven, so I could easily hide behind him. I guess he's a more light sleeper than Paul, 'cause as soon as I lied my head down, he was half sitting, half lying down.

"Bella, what are you doing here so early, shouldn't you be with Paul?" He lied back down, but was facing me this time.

"I broke up with him a few minutes ago…" He looked completely shocked, no imprint couple ever broke up, they always stayed together. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me to his chest, my head in the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around him too, I didn't notice, but I was crying, I could tell because his skin was wet now, but dried a few seconds later.

"Why, what'd that bonehead do now to make his imprint, of all people, to break up with him?" He was stroking my hair.

"He can't control his, wolf I said I didn't care if he lost control, but as soon as he let go, his wolf went all out, I expected some control, wasn't he like the second to phase, he ended up eating my bra and shorts." He let what I told him sink in, then he took a deep breath and replied.

"I understand, but cut him some slack, he never had a girlfriend before, just fucks, nothing else, I bet he let his wolf all out, but now that he has an imprint, it's even more wild since he didn't mark you. You can stay here as long as you want, it is your house." He said trying to lighten up the mood. So that's what I did, he fell asleep soon after, still holding me, and me with my hands against his chest, this didn't hurt like it usually should when you're an imprint, Emily told me, she tried to touch another guy, she didn't want anything to do with Sam after he broke Leah's heart, I wonder why it didn't hurt when I touched Embry, I can't touch Jake really, I tried to earlier, but I felt some sort of pain, but not Jared or Sam, probably 'cause they have imprints too. Especially Sam, I feel like he's protecting me like Embry, and it's the same comforting feeling too, just I couldn't go to him since Emily's there, not saying I wish she wasn't, she's great, I just needed comfort.

I woke up to banging on Embry's door, I pretended to be asleep.

"Embry, wake up dude, Bella's missing, come on, we need to find her!" I think Jake yelled.

"Just a few more minutes mom!" Embry mumbled in his sleep, holding onto me tighter.

"Embry, open up, don't make me come in!"

"Mmmmm okay mom!" He mumbled again, scooting us to the side of the bed farther from the door. Jake barged in looking frustrated, I was still pretending to sleep, but not breathing hard enough so they could hear me. He stomped over to Embry.

"Embry, wake up, we need to find Bella!" He yelled, shaking Embry by the shoulders.

"Mmmm Mom, five more minutes!" He 'yelled' in his sleep.

"Come on Embry, WE. NEED. TO. FIND. BELLA!" He had it now, he flipped Embry over, bringing me along with him.

"There, happy now, you found Bella, now leave, we want to sleep." Embry said, effectively flipping us over again, closing his eyes and wrapping around his arms around me again.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMBRY, PAUL IS GOING CRAZY LOOKING FOR HER, WHY'D YOU TAKE HER?" Jake yelled at Embry, turning us over, _again_. I chose this time to speak up.

"Fuck Jake, stop being so damn stupid and go to bed, I went here myself, now shut the fuck up and let us sleep. I left Paul, now shut the damn fuck up and let us sleep, it's Saturday." I told him, he looked shocked for a second, I've never been one to swear so many times, but I was grumpy from lack of sleep.

"Bella, come on, he's going fucking mad, why are you here anyway?" I sighed, I hate explaining things more than once.

"Okay, Jake, _I_ broke up with _Paul_ this morning, so I came to Embry, so he couldn't find me."

"Okay, you broke up with him, I get that, he's always been an asshole, but why'd you come to Embry, why not me?" Oh. My. Fucking. Goodness. Why won't he get that I love him like a best friend, not romantically.

"Because Jake, you're an inch taller than me, Embry is three inches taller than you, he can effectively hide my body, and his scent can cover me more than yours." He started shaking, I put my hand on his cheek, and he nuzzled into it.

"So, I could hide you too, why go to Embry, you barely know him, you've known me for years!" Wow, he's acting like a child.

"Jake, I don't know why, but whenever you touch me or I touch you, it kind of burns, but not when I touch the imprinted couples or Embry for some reason. I would've gone to you, please understand that I don't want to get hurt while sleeping because you touched me." He nodded stiffly and moved to the doorway, I unwrapped myself from Embry, and kissed Jake lightly on the lips, it stung, but it's the least I could do before he gets an imprint.

"I guess I'll go tell them to just go back to sleep, I'll see you later Bells…" He said dejectedly, and kissed my forehead, before leaving, and yelling, 'Go back to sleep guys, wake her up if Paul gets worse, she's in Embry's room!' I went back and lied down next to Embry, he wrapped his arms around me again, and we fell asleep.

I woke up to banging on the door, I looked over to the clock 7:30, really, it's Saturday, I only got like four hours of sleep, on a _SATURDAY_.

"Come on, Bella, Paul's going insane, you have to go!" Okay, I woke up thirty minutes ago to Jake saying the same thing, I guess I'd better check it out. Embry though, he didn't want to let go.

"Embry let go, I need to see why they keep waking us up." He mumbled something incoherent, and let go, when I reached the doorway, he was already snoring again. I opened the door and standing there was Jared, looking like he was going to murder someone to get me, there was also a gash in his head, it was healed, but he didn't wipe away the blood.

"Come on Bella, Paul has officially lost it, see for yourself." He told me pushing me up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door behind me. I looked over my room, and it was a mess, the sheets were hanging from the ceiling, God knows how, the T.V. was on the floor, unscratched, thank goodness, Paul's shorts were still where they were when I left this morning, and I could faintly hear Paul.

"I'm s-s-sorry, p-please, d-don't g-g-g-go, I'm s-sorry, I h-h-have no one left, p-p-please, I'm s-s-s-sorry, c-come b-b-b-back, p-p-please, I-I-I d-don't h-h-have a-a-anyone l-l-l-left, p-p-please, I'm s-s-sorry…" I think my heart shattered, and impaled all the little pieces into my chest, did I really cause this? I walked over to wear the room met the bathroom/closet, and followed his voice.

To say I was heartbroken was an understatement, he was on the floor, my shorts and bra were on the floor in front of him, covered in some kind of… throw up? I realized he was in front of the sink, he had his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around himself, he was sitting on a puddle of tears, rocking himself back and forth, _did I really make him cry that much_? He was mumbling the same thing over and over, he didn't realize I was right in front of him, I feel so horrible. Guilt, heartbreak, and pain flowed through my body. I picked up my clothes covered in his vomit, I'm sure of that now, and put it in the sink.

I slowly walked behind the body of my imprint, wrecked with sobs, I snaked my arms around his stomach, and put my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Paul, I'm sorry…" I cooed into his ear, apparently, he didn't hear me, cause he started flailing, and he gripped my arms painfully, and shoved me towards the door connecting the bathroom, and our room. He stood up, and stomped over to me, his eyes were feral, yellow with black slits, now his wolf has taken over.

"I thought I told you guys to leave me alone, or do I need to throw you against the wall again?" He growled at me, I was so terrified, but I _loved_ the way he growls, it turned me on, and I could feel myself getting wet. Apparently, his wolf smelled my arousal, and his eyes went back to that dark brown I felt myself getting lost in all the time. I looked into his heartbroken eyes which were filled with tears again, and he stood there in all his naked glory, staring at me with those sad broken eyes.

"I'm sorry Paul; it's all my fault…" I pleaded, he stared me for a second, his beautiful face covered beneath streams of tears. I slowly wrapped my arms across his stomach. He instantly squeezed me tight. I couldn't care less his erection was pressed up against my bare thigh, I'd do anything to make it up to him…

His face was buried into my shoulder, and it was wet with tears, I didn't think our imprint would be this strong… I grabbed his face in my hands, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Paul, never forget that." I know it's early, but I do. I want him to know that, and I need to admit it instead of denying it.

"I love you Bella…* He sighed, he hugged me closer, but it wasn't tight, it was filled with love. He kissed me gently, and knotted our tongues together, he is so soft, I like this side too, but not everywhere, just between us, I need my possessive wolf out to claim me in public. He leaned back and carried me to bed.

"Sleep, sweet Bella, we have things to do later…" He kissed my forehead, and held me close.

I woke up hours later, cuddled up against Paul, his chest was rising and falling rhythmically, taking my body along its gentle movements. I tilted my head up to see his beautiful face, relaxed and his mouth open slightly, snoring. I smiled and kept my arms around his waist.

Not moments later, he woke up, his face scrunched up as he yawned, and he squeezed me to himself. He used one arm to wipe his eyes, and he wrapped it back around me.

"Morning." He said, burying his face into my hair.

"Good morning, Paul." I smiled against the crook of his neck. He reminded me of a little kid who had just woken up from a nightmare, but I suppose he had, or rather we had. This morning was terrible and unnecessary. We stayed silent for a few minutes, then I pulled away from his arms, reluctantly.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Our lives." He sat up and pulled me into his lap, combing through my hair with his fingers.

"What about them." I leaned back against him, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"How much our actions affect each other, how long can we stand being away from each other, how is it our imprint is different from the others? All of that shit, I want to know why we're so… different." I know this one, Dad told me this legend a while ago.

"Charlie said that he didn't imprint, and neither did my grandma, so he said since I am the first of the actual Swans to imprint. He had said the affects of my imprint will be doubled, not because they didn't, but because I'm a Swan. The point being, since the imprinter's feelings are intensified, it kinda works in a loop for us since we imprinted on each other making our feelings… sensitive you could say."

"So what does this all mean exactly? In a way I can understand." I chuckled.

"It means that all the affects of imprinting is stronger on us, even if another 2 wolves imprint on each other, ours is more powerful and all the affects are really strong because I'm a Swan."

"So… more sex?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows, which made me laugh and peck his lips.

"Yes, we get more sex, but it also means that if one of us gets hurt, the other feels the pain, and we can't be separated for more than a few days."

"Damn…" I chuckled quietly, and kissed him on the lips.

"Sucks don't it, especially since I still go to Forks High." I was unsure whether I was going, so I don't think Paul will be able to tell if I'm tricking him, even I don't know if I am.

"Damn it, I can barely handle school when we weren't dating." He whined and buried his face in my hair. I chuckled and lied back against him. We just sat there for a while, me lying against him in his lap, him combing my hair with his fingers. Every few times he'd kiss my hair and inhale my scent. After a while, his stomach growled, and he laughed, which made me laugh, and poke it.

"Ready for breakfast?" I grinned and kissed his stomach.

"I'm always ready for food." He grinned and lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder and standing up. I started pounding on his back.

"We are _not_, going downstairs _naked_!" I screeched, and the door he opened had slammed shut, and we were thrown back onto the bed. I could feel myself blush, and immediately started apologizing to Paul.

"It's okay, it's just… my ears hurt." He frowned slightly, before kissing my forehead and carrying me to the closet.

* * *

_Sorry, I was gonna write more, but I forgot where I was going, so I'll just leave it here._**  
**

**This chapter was supposed to make them be a little helpless, just to show how strong their imprint is, and how stupid they can be, also to tell you she has four siblings. (Oh, and a bit of comic relief at the end while explaining some things.)**

**Please tell me how I did, I'd appreciate it, I'll try to update more frequently too. If you have some improvements, feel free to tell me, I guess I can incorporate it in somehow . **

**Oh and if you like Seth/Bella pairing, read the prologue and first chapter of my (used to be) new story, Blood's Curse – A Soul Symphony, I may be crazy for another story when I barely update, but I will update both as much as I can! The summary is: **

**Bella, a witch at birth, cursed, or gifted, by a shaman, unbeknownst by anyone, has come back to La Push to finally again live with her two brothers, Paul and Sam, she has been a wolf longer, and killed many vampires, no one knows though, but when Seth's soul music links to hers, and creates the legendary soul symphony, her past comes back, 'A mate for a Mate', she killed James, got the scar without turning into a vampire, friends with Cullens, Seth/Bella, no zombie phase though. AU**


End file.
